Bang!
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Bullets doesn't affect Killua Zaoldyeck, and even if Gon knows that... He won't stand seeing his friend get shot, so he... [KiruGon, GonKiru. not really gore, and more on the short fluffy side. KK can't write fluff to save her life. oO]


_Title: Bang!  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG for shounen-ai  
Pairing: KiruGon_

_Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter and all of it's characters does not and never will belong to me. They all belong respectively to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, and I take no credit, except for the fic. I mean, why the hell would I be sitting here in front of the computer, and typing this up if I owned the anime? Come on, people, honestly. XD_

* * *

**Bang!**

_Gon! Gon! Wake up, Gon! Gon!_

Killua...? Killua, why is it cold? Why are you crying, Killua? You know... it's the first time I've seen you cry, so... why are you crying, Killua? Did I do something wrong? Killua? Killua...

_Gon! Damnit, Gon, open your eyes! Don't be kidding me, Gon! Wake up, Gon!_

Why are you screaming? Killua, please don't cry... Because... seeing you cry... it... hurts.

* * *

A female doctor sighed, leaving the room quietly. She went to her desk and immediately began to fix the papers scattered around. It's been already a day and her patient hadn't waken up yet. The silver-haired boy who brought him in said his name was Gon Freecss. After saying that Gon would probably wake up after a few days, the silver-haired boy disappeared, saying he would be right back. The doctor sighed and rubbed her temples, _Kids these days..._

* * *

A scream.

Killua tightened his grip over the throbbing heart in his hands, his eyes showing nothing but dull pain as the organ spread into tissue and blood. His face had a few spots of red that didn't belong to him, his hands tainted with blood, as it had always been. Looking down at the motionless body in front of him, he gave it one last kick before walking away.

* * *

_Bang._

_"KILLUA, WATCH OUT!!!"_

_Blood._

_"GON, NO!"_

_Killua managed to catch Gon before he completely fell on the floor, blood staining his arms and clothes. Tears ran down his cheeks, and his body racked with sobs, Funny, he thought that assassin don't cry. "Gon! Gon! Wake up, Gon! Gon!"_

_The black-haired boy didn't budge._

_Killua bit his lower lip, and put his hand on the other's cheek, "Gon! Damnit, Gon, open your eyes! Don't be kidding me, Gon! Wake up, Gon!"_

_Again, he didn't move._

_Killua's eyes widened, before hurriedly standing up, carrying Gon with him. As he ran for the nearest hospital, he saw a face. There was no need to deal with whoever that dared to mess with him now, Gon was shot. Gon needed to get medical assistance quick._

_And whoever that pulled the trigger, had to be killed._

_Thus, Killua..._

* * *

"Killua..."

Killua jumped up in surprise, before his eyes darted to the hospital bed, where the black-haired boy was slowly getting adjusted to the new light of the room.

Gon blinked, and blinked, before slowly standing up, grimacing as he did so. He saw the white sheets, the white walls and the nice view he had from the window beside him. He turned his head to the rest of the room -- and found his head snapping to the other side.

Killua stood still, his hand up in mid-air, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. "Gon, you idiot..." He couldn't believe he was about to cry again... but... Gon is... Gon is...

Gon's eyes widened, bringing a hand to his throbbing cheek, before he turned to the boy standing beside the bed. Then he saw the tears falling down on the floor. "Killua?"

"GON, YOU IDIOT!"

And suddenly Gon found himself being hugged by his best friend. A bit tightly, but his wound was on his stomach, and Killua was hugging him by the neck, so nothing hurt. What surprised him the most was Killua was shaking... "Killua, you..."

"Damnit, Gon, don't **ever** scare me like that! You don't go jumping in front of bullets that was meant for someone else! You're an idiot, Gon! Why did you..." Killua tightened his hold unconsciously, "That was meant for me... Gon... you..."

Gon's eyes widened, "Killua..." Then his eyes softened, a small tear seeping out of his eye, "I'd rather lose my life than lose you, Killua, because you're my best friend."

Killua pulled back and stared at him, before wiping away his tears, "I would have done the same thing, Gon, but... I've never been so scared in my life... You didn't have to do that. I wouldn't be affected by the bullet, anyway... you know that..."

Gon smiled even wider and this time, he was the one who hugged the other, ignoring the pain from his stomach. "I know. Thanks for saving me, anyway. But I didn't want to see you get shot, because I'd think that you'd really leave me, so... Killua, can you understand me?"

Killua laughed weakly, "Not really, but I never really did understand you from the beginning."

Gon's face brightened, "Killua, you're the greatest! Daisuki da yo!"

Killua's eyes widened, but he simply calmed himself down. _He doesn't mean anything... Damnit, Killua, get a hold of yourself. _He relaxed slightly and shook his head in amusement, "Aa... daisuki, Gon..."

* * *

_Author's Notes: This has been in my folders for about two months ago... Last year, I don't know if December or November... -sweat drops- I killed them both... ;0; Not literally, but I still did... -hides- Bad start, bad ending. Bad KK. -thwacks self- erm... review kudasai...?_


End file.
